Angel In Disguise
by You're Worth Dying For
Summary: This is my life put into Twilight. I've been through alot and from boys, to drama with the populars. To a horrible mother who I can't live with to grandparents who I hate. I just hope you enjoy. Rated T for language. Full Quality Warning Inside PaulxOc
1. READ BEFORE YOU READ STORY!

**A/N: This is my life put into Twilight. I've been through alot and from boys, to drama with the populars. To a horrible mother who I can't live with to grandparents who I hate. I just hope you enjoy :) And I'm really sorry for the crappy quality! I haven't been able to download Open Office yet, so there might be a few typos, and grammar issues. I'll try to proof read as much I as I can. Better quality will come faster if my Uncle allows me to download Open Office on his computer, but if not, you'll either have to request no more chapters until its downloaded on my laptop, (which has to be taken apart) or put up with the quality. Thank ya!**


	2. Chapter 1 Just Lovely

**Chapter One: Just Lovely**

**MPOV.**

I sighed gently as I looked out the plane window. I was moving to a tiny indian reservation on the coast of Washington. I didn't know much about this place, only that it was called La Push. The reason as to _why_ I was moving there made me cringe.

My mother was a hopeless drug addict. So, I had no choice but to go live with my grandparents, with me being 11 and all.

"Please unfasten your seat belts, the plane is now landing. Thank you for flying with us!" I heard the nasally, annoying voice of the flight attendant say. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my carry-on item. A Clay Schools Sweatshirt. Even though it was summer, Washington was always cold and rainy. I already said goodbye to the heat of Ohio.

I hopped off the plane and looked around for a sign with my name on it. I looked around and saw something I'd never thought I would see again. My cousin, Quil. I smiled a little, un-able to show the happiness I was really feeling.I slowly walked over, my smile fading. He had a BUNCH of tall guys with him.

It was supposed to just him. I frowned a little and finally reached to where they were. I softend my frown, and Quil took that as a smile. He smiled widely at me. "Hey Morgie B!" He yelled loudly. I nodded. "Hey." He grimanced at my glumness but cheered right back up. "These are my buddies! They wanted to meet you." He said softly.

I sighed, and nodded and waved at them. I decided to speak bitterly. "Oh... so your in the _gang_ now?" I said, glaring. "And I thought, the gene skipped you. Pity." I said still with a bitter edge to my voice. I was half vampire, only Quil knew that. He frowned. "C'mon Morgan! Don'tbe like that. I know how much you hated the pa- gang. But, there pretty cool." He said.

I rolled my eyes at him. They were a striking shade of blue. "Whatever you say cousin. Hi, I'm Morgan. I'm sure we'll be the _best_ of friends." I said in a sweet, yet venomous voice. I laughed as one of them wrinkled their nose and groaned. "I smell leech." I heard someone say 'Where?!' Quil rubbed the back of his neck and pointed at me. I waved again. "Hiya. I'm the _leech_ you smelled." I spat. "Shes.. A hybrid." Quil said lowly. One groaned. "Great. A leech Leah." I hissed.

Quil smiled sheepishly. I looked at them all, they were glaring, all but two. Quil and ... a god. Our eyes met, and I knew I was his steel cable and he was mine. We held each other to the Earth. Quil has explained imprinting to me once, when he introduced me to his imprint Claire. He said it was like meeting your perfecdt match. The one you would be with forever. We just looked into each others eyes for a moment, I was unable to speak.

He smiled softly at me. I smiled back. It was impossible not to. Here I was thinking this wouldn't be a good experience....


	3. Chapter 2 Bloodlust and Human Food

**Chapter One: Bloodlust and Human Food**

**MPOV.**

"I'm Paul. Paul Walker." He said shyly. "I'm Morgan Damron." I said softly. **(A/N I KNOW QUIL AND MORGAN DON'T HAVE THE SAME LAST NAME! They are cousin's ergo, no same last name.) **I could tell everyone was looking back and forth between us. I didn't care. "Erm... Lets go to the car." Quil grumbled. I could tell that he was upset about Paul imprinting on me, but could I really blame him?

I am young, and he is rather protective. He doesn't want me to already love someone... But could Paul and I really help it? No, not at all. I nodded twords Quil and we all walked out to a Volkswagen Rabbit. I quickly climbed into the back and laid my head against the car interior. Paul sat next to me, a grin on his face.

I knew it was strange for a child imprint to actually _know_ what had happened and comprehend it easily. I head the engine rev, and I got lost in my thoughts. How would the "pack leader" accept me for what I was? Naturally, I had bloodlust. Perhaps, we could set up an agreement. I lived, but not hunted on their land? Hmm... Sounds good to me. Besides, it didn't take that long for me to run up to Seattle, stalk a bear or two and run right back and take a short nap like I always did.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts. "Hey... Quil? Could I be able to live on your land but hunt different places?" I asked. "Y-You H-hunt?" He choked out. "Uh yeah. Hybrid remember?" I said in a 'No Dur' tone. "Aunt Rebecca said you like human food." He hissed. "The best." I muttered. "Its natural for me to have bloodlust. If I could help it, do you think I would have asked what I just did?" I said. He shook his head. "We'll talk to Sam the minute we get home, alright?" He said. I nodded, and laid back into the seat. Yet again, lost in my thoughts.

What if this Sam and I got into a fight. I knew if we did, it would quickly turn ugly. Which is why the extra ablities vampires have it a freakin' big bonus. I quickly played the fight scene in my mind, a smile playing on my lips. Me scorching him with fire and it not hurting me at all... I couldn't help but let a small giggle escape my lips. Paul looked at me curiously, but didn't as about it.

"So... Veggie huh?" Paul said in a humorous tone. I nodded. "Yeah, human blood doesn't really apeal to me as much as a good mountain lion or grizzly does." I said, smiling. "Hey... Should we take her to meet the Cullens?" One asked. Everyone froze. "Erm... Uhm... I didn't mean we _shoud_ I just mea-" He was shortly cut off by Quil. "Yes. We should... I mean, this could create a new bond, and better ally's then we would normally have." He said. I nodded, but eyed him. "Who are.. The Cullens?"


End file.
